Talk:Shen/@comment-25754362-20141123203508/@comment-24208043-20141125082938
I would take away his sustain from Vorpal Blade that made Riot nerf him to death and replace it with a slow and movement buffs. Changing Vorpal Blade into a poking Skill Shot that reaches as far as Sion's minion hit range of roar of the slayer. Making it not go through minions but go through walls. When it hits a minion or champion they are slowed, take magic damage, and marked to increase any allied champion or Shen to run faster to them. If the Vorpal Blade misses it sticks to the ground and still gives movement speed buff to any allied champion or Shen running toward it. If Shen touches the vorpal blade on ground or on a enemy he picks it up regaining energy and can do a Ki Strike after but costs energy to do and the chance to do the Ki strike will remove itself after a certain time if not done. Shadow Dash would have energy and cool down lowered a bit and will loose it's energy regen on hit in favor of a easier mechanic to regain energy on vorpal blade and feint. Shadow Dash will do AOE magic damage to all types of enemies it passes through, taunts them and applies damage reduction to shen WHILE TAUNTED. Tenacity or any kind of CC removal taking taunt off a champion will allow the champion to get past the damage reduction on Shen. After this ability is used Shen gains the option to use Ki strike at the cost of energy. Feint name changed to Vorpal Feint. Vorpal Feint puts up a magic shield around Shen absorbing damage but while active Shen regains energy and has the option to end the shield with a Ki Strike after a duration and with a cost of energy. If the full duration goes by he'll heal himself like kayle but will also heal nearby allied champions. Passive changes to Ki Strike: Ki Strike no longer regains energy but costs energy to do. Ki Strike is now a Small AOE Magic Damage twin sword attack around Shen and does not proc without using it at the end of shens abilities. Upon using Ki Strike Shen also dodges all damage taken for the duration of Ki Strike when used. Or momentarily increases movement speed, or momentarily adds attack speed to shen's attacks. Ulti-Stand United changes to not only shielding a ally before he arrives instead Shen throws a vorpal blade across the map to form the shield around his ally and then shadow dashes(with old stand united sound) across the map pushing aside everything he comes into contact with to grab the vorpal blade exactly as he gets to the shielded allied champion to perform a big AOE sonic boom like Ki Strike pushing away enemy champions and monsters. It's all movement based to favor a Ninja that can't be caught by light and if he does get caught by light he gets punished for it. A Kiting play style should work with these ideas and be more supportive at the same time too.